company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Stay Tuned IDs
United States 1988 ID: Just the Playhouse Video logo without any changes whatsoever. FX/SFX: The original logo's animation. Music/Sounds: The logo theme, with an announcer (Bill St. James) saying "Watch the end of this videocassette for a special preview of Playhouse Video's Shirley Temple Collection." over it. Availability: Appears on the 1988 Playhouse Video VHS of Curly Top. February 23, 1989 ID: On an abstract background consisting of light green, purple, orange, and yellow shapes, we see a clip from Fawlty Towers (John Cleese as Basil Fawlty doing a silly walk) on the lower left side of the screen, and a clip from Ripping Yarns (Michael Palin standing on one leg) on the upper right. The shows' respective logos are on either the top or bottom of the clip, depending on where it's located. After one second and a half, the clips freeze. FX/SFX: The show clips. Music/Sounds: Bill St. James says "After our feature presentation, stay tuned for a preview of our other hilarious videos starring John Cleese and Michael Palin." Availability: This can be found on the original CBS/Fox release of A Fish Called Wanda, though where it's placed depends on the printing (one print has it after a trailer for Big, while another version without previews has it right after the CBS/Fox Video logo). 1990 ID: On a black background, we see the words "Stay tuned for a behind-the-scenes interview with Director Robert Wise following the film." FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Just a male announcer saying "Please stay tuned for a behind-the-scenes look at the making of The Sound of Music with Director Robert Wise, following our feature presentation." Availability: Appears on the 1990 VHS of The Sound of Music. 1992 ID: We see a clip from Alien 3. After the screen flashes, the film's logo appears, followed by a VHS copy of the film and a branded hat. The screen flashes again. FX/SFX: The film footage, the flash, and the VHS and hat appearing. Music/Sounds: Music from Alien 3 plays, then an announcer says "You are about to experience 3 times the terror in Alien 3. After the movie, keep watching for details on how to get your own specially priced previously viewed copy of Alien 3, plus this free Alien 3 hat." Availability: Appears on the 1992 VHS of Alien 3. May 26, 1993 ID: On a background of constantly changing colors and images, the 1981 20th Century Fox logo animates inside a circle, with blue and red halves rotating in it. Inside this, we see the words "STUDIO STORE" on top and "WATCH & WEAR" on the bottom. As the blue and red halves rotate, they change the color of the words (blue to orange, red to blue). Eventually, the halves settle in a way the blue half is on top and the red half on the bottom. Trivia: This ID advises us to stay tuned for the Watch & Wear promo ad, which was used as part of 20th Century Fox's Watch & Wear promotion in which shirts, jackets, and other memorabilia displaying 20th Century Fox logos from 1938 up to 1993 were sold. The promotion ran until Labor Day (September 6th) of 1993. FX/SFX: The changing colors and images on the background, the red/blue halves rotating, and the logo's animation. Music/Sounds: An instrumental version of Yello's "Oh Yeah" with a cheerful male announcer (Jeff Bennett) saying "Hey, be sure to keep watching after the movie for an exclusive Fox merchandise offer from the studio to watch and wear!". Availability: Rare. Appears on the 1993 VHS's of Used People, Toys, and Hoffa. November 21, 1995 ID: Just a clip from a Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers interactive game. Then we see the Saban Interactive logo. FX/SFX: The video game footage. Music/Sounds: "Go Go Power Rangers" plays. Then a male announcer (Bill Ratner) says "Be sure to stay tuned right after the movie for something exciting and new from SABAN Interactive. Featuring who else? The Power Rangers!" Availability: Appears on the 1995 VHS of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie. March 4, 1997 ID: On a black background, the text "STAY TUNED AFTER THE MOVIE FOR TWO MUSIC VIDEOS FROM 'THE WONDERS.'" is shown. FX/SFX: A mere fade in and fade out. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 1997 VHS of That Thing You Do!. September 9, 1997 ID: On a black background, the text "STAY TUNED AFTER THE MOVIE FOR A SPECIAL MUSIC VIDEO" is shown. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 1997 VHS of Casper: A Spirited Beginning. August 3, 1999 ID: On a black background, the text "Stay Tuned After the Feature for THERE'S SOMETHING ABOUT MARY Never Before Seen Footage" is shown. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 1999 Special Edition VHS of There's Something About Mary. 1999 (A) BDA6D020-56D7-464F-845D-3165F1783C6E.jpeg Opening to Young Frankenstein 1999 VHS True HQ|(skip to 0:30) ID: Over a black background, the gray text "STAY TUNED FOR RARE BEHIND-THE-SCENES FOOTAGE" fades in, superimposed over a thunderstorm (possibly isolated from Young Frankenstein), which later fades out. The text slowly zooms in before it, too, fades out. FX/SFX: The thunderstorm, the text zooming in. Music/Sounds: The sounds of lightning and some thunder. Availability: Seen on the 1999 VHS of Young Frankenstein. 1999 (B) ID: We fade into footage from Bartok The Magnificent sing-alongs as "page flips" cut the footage from one set to another. FX/SFX: The animation, the "page flips." Music/Sounds: Just the audio of the songs as Bartok himself says "Hi there, this is Bartok and my new movie has some great tunes, and you can sing along! Right after the movie, we'll learn the songs! We have the words and everything! I tell ya, this is gonna be fun! Yeah, Bartok's in the house! So stay tuned! First, we're going to see a great movie, then we're gonna sing! Keep watchin'!" Availability: Appears on the 1999 VHS of Bartok The Magnificent. 2000 (A) ID: On a black background, we see the words "Stay tuned after the movie for "Kids in America" music video by Len", in an Arial font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on the 2000 VHS release of Digimon: The Movie. 2000 (B) Stay tuned bumper 44.png Stay tuned bumper 44-1.png Stay tuned bumper 44-2.png Stay tuned bumper 44-3.png ID: A flash of the screen reveals a metallic X in a circle like that of the X-Men logo, which opens up to reveal a still shot from the X-Men movie on a metallic background, with a white beam on the center of the screen fading out. Over the still shot, the gray, shiny words... SEE AN INTERVIEW WITH DIRECTOR BRYAN SINGER ...appear and then wipe to, via a white beam... AND TEN MINUTES ...then... OF NEVER BEFORE SEEN FOOTAGE ...then finally... FOLLOWING THE MOVIE After this, the white beam from before fades in again as the screen zooms out, then the X from before closes, also slightly zooming out. Afterwards, it zooms in again, with a flash cutting the ID to black. FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds: An X-Men-like song plays as we hear metallic and "zapping" effects throughout. Availability: Appears on the 2000 VHS of X-Men. 2000 © ID: On a black background, the text "Stay tuned after the movie for a special music video and behind the scenes look at the making of 'TITAN A.E.'" is seen. FX/SFX: A mere fade in and fade out. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2000 VHS of Titan A.E.. 2000 (D) ID: On a black background, the text "STAY TUNED AFTER THE MOVIE FOR BLOOPERS, A BEHIND-THE-SCENES FEATURETTE AND LIL' BOW WOW'S MUSIC VIDEO 'BOUNCE WITH ME'" is shown. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2000 Special Edition VHS of Big Momma's House. 2000 (E) ID: On a black background, the orange text "STAY TUNED AFTER THE MOVIE FOR BONUS FOOTAGE: 'ELEPHANT TRAINING'" is seen. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2000 VHS of Anna and the King. 2000 (F) ID: On a black background, we see this text: Stay Tuned After the Movie For the Music Video "Where You Are" By Jessica Simpson Featuring Nick Lachey FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2000 VHS of Here on Earth. 2001 (A) ID: On a black background, we see the words: Stay tuned after the movie for a making of Featurette and footage from the Hollywood and New York premieres. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2001 VHS of Cleopatra. 2001 (B) C8F20B67-A221-4C06-A9FE-ED5388E9F55B.jpeg 5B1B83E5-0105-450C-BF57-9A244C8DAC9E.jpeg ID: On a black background, the red words "TAIL-WAGGING BONUS" fly in, with "TAIL-WAGGING" coming in from the right and then "BONUS" coming in from the left as a line draws itself in. That text disappears, and "Stay tuned after the movie for the" types itself in. "Animating the Animals", in red and in a polygon shape, flies in from the right. "featurette &" type in soon after, followed by "Cluck Cluck" in a yellow polygon. "music video" types in, and it cuts to black. FX/SFX: The text animating. Music/Sounds: Whooshing noises, dogs barking, monkeys howling, and typing sounds. Availability: Only used on the 2001 VHS of Dr. Doolittle 2. 2001 © ID: On a black background, the text "STAY TUNED AFTER THE MOVIE FOR THE 'CAST AWAY MAKING OF SPECIAL'" is shown. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2001 VHS of Cast Away. 2001 (D) ID: On a black background, we see this text: Stay Tuned After the Movie For Britney Spears' Smash Hit Music Video "Crazy" FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2001 VHS of Drive Me Crazy. 2001 (E) ID: Over what appears to be a rotating shield, we see this text, highlighted in blue: STAY TUNED AFTER THE MOVIE FOR AN EXCLUSIVE FEATURETTE WITH INSIGHT INTO THE UPSIDE-DOWN WORLD OF [Planet of the Apes logo] The text zooms in towards the camera. Variant: The Special Edition release instead has the text "Stay tuned after the movie for insights into the upside-down world of Apes and a behind the scenes featurette on The Making of Planet of the Apes hosted by Michael Clarke Duncan." FX/SFX: The rotating, the text zooming. Music/Sounds: A male voiceover reading the text. Availability: Appears on the 2001 VHS of Planet of the Apes (2001). 2002 ID: On a black background, we see the yellow words: STAY TUNED AFTER THE FEATURE FOR AN EXCLUSIVE LOOK AT DELETED SCENES FROM STAR WARS: EPISODE II ATTACK OF THE CLONES FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2002 VHS of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. 2003 (A) ID: We fade in on gears turning, and then switch to a camera going up a cylinder. The individual words that make up this text: STAY TUNED AFTER THE MOVIE AND SEE EXCLUSIVE X2 BONUS FOOTAGE fly in as the X-Men logo forms. As it ripples, the text flies away, and a flare appears on the X while the camera zooms away. After a sharp zoom in, we see a large "2" on the X. FX/SFX: The logo forming, the text. Music/Sounds: Incidental orchestral music, likely from the movie. Availability: Appears on the 2003 VHS of X2: X-Men United. 2003 (B) ID: On a black background, the text "STAY TUNED AFTER THE FEATURE FOR THE HIT MUSIC VIDEO "BLOWIN' ME UP (WITH HER LOVE)"" is shown. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2003 VHS of Drumline. International variants United Kingdom Late 1980s ID: Against the 1984-1999 CBS/Fox Video logo, we see the text "LOOK OUT FOR MORE PREVIEWS OF MOVIES SOON TO BE AVAILABLE FROM CBS/FOX VIDEO IMMEDIATELY AFTER THIS FILM". Behind it is a light blue ray which moves to the bottom left of the screen. FX/SFX: The ray moving. Other than that, nothing. Music/Sounds: Silent. Availability: Rare. Seen on a few CBS/Fox Video UK releases with previews after the movie, such as Big. 1996 ID: On a black background, we see the words "Watch out for great trailers following the feature, including Arnold Schwarzenegger in 'Jingle All the Way.'" FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 1996 UK rental VHS of Broken Arrow. 2000 ID: On a black background, we see the words "The Making of The Thin Red Line will follow after the main feature". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2000 UK Collector's Edition VHS of The Thin Red Line. Australia 1983-1991 (Fox Video) Previews bumper.png Previews bumper 01.png Nicknames: "Retro Bumper," "The City," "The Giant 'PREVIEWS' Word" ID: On a black background, four streaks of light appear. They shrink in the middle of the screen, and blue shapes outlines in white appear. We zoom out and rotate, until it reveals "PREVIEWS" which makes a big flash. It turns to face us, then we see a city scene with the Fox searchlights. Variants: *If there were more trailers to come after the movie, the same bumper will appear, this time "MORE TO COME" will appear under the "PREVIEWS" text. *A short variant starts with the word already formed. FX/SFX: Retro animation. Music/Sounds: A retro-type tune with an announcer saying "Keep watching after this feature for more previews from the CBS/FOX (or Medusa) Video collection". After the film, he says "And now, more previews from the CBS/FOX (or Medusa home) video collection!" The CBS/FOX and Medusa variants have different announcers. Availability: Rare. Seen on some Australian releases of the time. 1992-2000 ID: On a light blue-black gradient background, we see the words: KEEP WATCHING AFTER THIS FEATURE FOR MORE PREVIEWS COMING SOON FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on the 1996 Australian VHS of Down Periscope. Might be present on FoxVideo titles from 1992-95. 2000-2005 ID: On a black background, we see the words: STAY TUNED FOR MORE PREVIEWS AFTER THE FEATURE FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on the 2003 Australian VHS of The Banger Sisters. Might be on other titles of the time. Category:20th Century Fox IDs Category:Stay Tuned Bumpers